


Scorpio Slasher Headcanons (Fluff Versions)

by Syven_Siren



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Deadly Class Headcanon, Deadly Class Imagine, Deadly Class x Reader, Deadly Class x You, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Scorpio Slasher x Reader, Scorpio Slasher x You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Collection of Scorpio Slasher Headcanons





	Scorpio Slasher Headcanons (Fluff Versions)

  * No one thought that you would marry a serial killer, not even you, but that’s exactly what happened. It’s easy to assume that married life with Scorpio would not be enjoyable but in fact, it is mostly blissfully amazing. 


  * As his wife and handler, you are involved in the most intimate and intense aspects of his life. You keep him in line to some extent while also being the one to draw out his more personable side. 


  * Conversations between you two are never dull; they are full of witty remarks, sarcasm, and intellectual debate. Any arguments between you two are usually quickly resolved. When they do last longer, your pouts or angry faces are met with eye-rolling and his infamous resting bitch face. 


  * Nights, not spent in deep conversation, are occupied by you reading aloud to him as you lay together on your bed. This is one of his favorite pastimes. In unconscious habit, he will thread his fingers through your hair as you head lays upon his chest. He gets lost in the sound of your voice dictating the plot of the novel; allowing him to part with the constant thoughts of murder and death. 


  * While not fond of public displays of affection, Scorpio tolerates your need to dote on him. Small brushes of your fingers against his cheeks and quick pecks on the lips or cheek are common. You know you must have self-control when in public and you are keen on keeping the more intimate display for the privacy of your shared bedroom. 


  * Scorpio does give in at times and he will caress your hand before interlocking your fingers. This usually leads to him playing with the gold wedding band on your ring finger; a reminder that you belong to each other. He always has an affinity to place a kiss on the crown of your head randomly throughout the day; a sign of the more reserved yet loving man you know him to be. 


  * Being married to Scorpio is no easy feat. Although you make it look effortless, you do have to put up with his sass. And you can give as good as you get. Scorpio was taken aback the first time you called him out on his attitude. The shock didn’t last too long before it turned into a smirk. Your ability to handle his cynicism has always been and still is attractive to him. 


  * Life with Scorpio is definitely not normal but you wouldn’t want anything else. Your husband may be a murderer but to you, he’s your other half; the one you can’t live without. 




End file.
